I Love You, Ucchan
by Dominikku-kun
Summary: Chaos in Nerima is nothing out of the ordinary, but what if things had happened a little differently? Rated T for language and violence. RanmaxUkyo Pairing. Temporarily terminated due to inactivity, may update in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I love you, Ucchan… 

1st attempt Ranma ½ Fanfic

Prologue 

"_Ranchan! Are you really that stupid? I'm a Girl! Not a boy!!!"_ Chibi Ukyo yelled at her soon-to-be fiancée.

"_Nu-uh! I'm not stupid!"_ Chibi Ranma yelled obliviously back at his best friend.

"_Yes you are! You didn't even know I was a girl!"_

"_No I'm not you're stupid!"_

"_Don't call me stupid, Ranchan!"_

"_Stupid!"_

The two children went on chasing each other, and calling each other names; while, in the bushes, their fathers were having a conversation, that would, unbeknownst to them, totally screw up the lives of their innocent kids….

"_C'mon, Saotome, just look at them, they'd make a great couple! So, why don't you take my Ukyo along with ya, and make her Ranma's wife someday, huh_?"

"_Well, the thing is…_" Genma Saotome was wondering whether he should tell his friend about Ranma's situation, but he hesitated for too long.

"_Ah, c'mon, I'll even throw my cart in as her dowry!_"

"_SOLD! Er… I mean, deal_!"

"_Glad to hear it_!"

Later that day, Genma Saotome left with, his son, the cart… but not Ukyo….

((Stupid Jackass….)) Ukyo's thoughts…

**Chapter one:**

Present: Chaos in the Tendo Training Hall… as usual… 

The betrothed teens were having another 'Sparring Match', put simply, they were fighting again… The two were not on the friendliest terms to begin with, but the hostility was only fueled on by Akane's stubbornness, and Ranma's refusal to fight back…

"Ranma!!! How the hell am I supposed to get a decent work-out if you won't fight back?!" Akane shouted as she punched at the pigtailed boy.

"I've told you a million times, even if you are a stupid, uncute, tomboy, I don't hit girls!" Ranma spoke as he repeatedly dodged her rapid blows.

"HIT ME, DAMMIT!!!!" She screamed as she flew towards him, only to miss him as he jumped over her. Her Blow made contact with the wall behind him, and it exploded into a thousand splinters. One of them flew back at Akane, but she dodged it, and it continued flying back right across Ranma's arm, cutting him fairly deep. 

"Aaagh!!!" Ranma cried from the sudden surge of pain. "What'd you go an' do that for?!"

"Omigod! Ranma! Are you okay?! You're bleeding!" Akane shouted as she ran to her fiancée who had made his way across the room before being struck by the large sharp chunk of wood. When she had gotten to his side, she was shocked at what he did.

Ranma just took a deep breath, grabbed his wounded arm to apply pressure so the bleeding would stop, and he just shrugged hwer off, simply saying, "Just leave me alone…" He didn't seem particularly mad at _her,_ but Ranma didn't seem to be his normal, obnoxious self.

"A-are you okay?" She asked, genuinely worried.

"I SAID leave me alone!!!" he snapped at her, not even seeming to notice she was worried.

"Well excuse me for worrying!" She yelled at him. _Seriously, what's wrong with him? I was only trying to help… but I did give him that nasty cut though…_

Years of traveling with his father had taught Ranma Saotome some useful things, like how to treat his own wounds.

_Stupid tomboy Akane! What the hell's wrong with her? She knows I won't hit her, but she always does the same thing! Man, I just wish I could have met a normal girl for once, not a stinkin' Tomboy like Akane, and not an obsessive maniac like Kodachi, And sure as hell not that damn Amazon!_

Ranma finished dressing his wound, and decided he needed some time alone… _Maybe I'll just leave this stupid town for a couple a weeks…_

Having arrived in Nerima with nothing more than the clothes _she_ was wearing, and a backpack with all of his worldly possessions, however embarrassingly few there were, Ranma easily packed his things, and left his room.

When Ranma passed the room where his father and Mr. Tendo played shogi, he was splashed with cold water and within a split-second, the old freak, Happosai, was clinging to her chest.

"RRRRaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaa!!!!!" the old pervert shouted with joy.

"I'm NOT in the mood for this, ya' old FREAK!!!!" Ranma-chan practically screamed at the ancient midget, as she ripped him off of her chest and threw him on the floor, face-down.

"R-r-r-Ranmaaaaa? Why are you so mean to me?" the freak whimpered with fake tears in his eyes, hoping to inspire sympathy in the gorgeous teen, but was answered with a different emotion, Rage…

"SHUTUP AN' DIE!!!" She screamed as she punted the old lecher through the wall of the training hall and over the wall surrounding it. She then spun around and pointed at her father shouting "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SCREWED UP MY ENTIRE LIFE!!! I'M LEAVING!!!!!"

"What is it now, boy?" Genma asked, trying to stay cool in the presence of his truly intimidating daughter, er… son.

"Don't play dumb old man! Everything you did ever since you started '_training_' me has made things always go from bad to worse! And I'll say it again, I said I was leaving!" She delivered her last comment with a roundhouse kick in the face.

From there Ranma stormed out of the Tendo Training Hall, was gone for a few minutes, returned to splash herself with hot water, and then _he _finally left that madhouse that he called "home".

Somewhere outside of Nerima, a storm brewed, and a Spatula wielding assassin had but one thought on their mind

_I'll find you, Saotomes… And when I do, you're gonna pay for ruining the last ten years of my life!!!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: **There you have it, the first chapter of my first-ever fanfic! I know it seems weird right now, but I had to lay the foundation for my story, trust me, it will get better.

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

Genma Saotome comes face-to-face with a past mistake, and why didn't Ranma let Akane help him? The Fanged Pursuer finds himself the victim of his "prey", having caught him on a _very_ bad day. Looks like things are spinning out of control again…


	2. Chapter 2

I Love you, Ucchan… 

1st attempt fanfic

**Author's note: **This chapter will be long, but from several Perspectives. However, Ranma's Perspective will not be featured, because the majority of the first chapter was from his perspective… Anyway, enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Part One: Ukyo Returns! (With a vengeance!)**

Ukyo Kuonji; Raised by her father, betrothed to Ranma Saotome, betrayed by Genma Saotome, and Not somebody you would want to mess with!

_Curse you, Saotomes!!! You ruined my Life! But don't worry; I'm about to ruin yours… _Ukyo thought, with a malicious grin on her face. As she was walking into the city Limits of Nerima, Japan, she was lucky enough to run into a rather handsome guy walking out of the city limits. Ukyo tried putting on a straight face while she askd the guy in the red silk shirt a few questions.

"Um, excuse me sir?" Ukyo spoke up to get his attention, once she had it, she continued, "Umm… Correct me if I'm wrong, but, there is a place called the 'Tendo Training Hall' in this city, right?"

The guy seemed to dislike the mention of the name but he responded, "Yeah, you got the right place, but I don't suggest going there, they aren't teaching any new students now, and the owners aren't even _real_ martial artists… By the way, why would you want to know, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I have something I want to give to someone who lives there, would you happen to know the address?" Ukyo responded, feeling as though she had struck gold by meeting this guy.

"Yeah, sure, you got a good memory?" the guy in Chinese clothing responded.

Ukyo nodded, and the passerby gave her directions to get there, she thanked him, and he left.

_He seemed nice… he sure was handsome… but most importantly, he was useful! _Ukyo thought happily. She used the directions the guy had given her, and she made it halfway to her destination, before she went off to the side, found a park, pulled her portable Okonomiyaki grill out of nowhere like she usually did, and cooked up a letter of challenge, to the man who ruined her life, and the boy who crushed her dreams.

_Saotome Genma, today is the day you pay for what you did to me!_

Ukyo made her way to the Tendo Training Hall, delivered her challenge, and jumped from roof-top to roof-top the rest of the way to the place she had designated in the "letter of Challenge"…

Thoughts raced through Ukyo's mind as she waited at the designated spot, but on question seemed to kep popping up… _Why did that guy look so familiar?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part Two: Woops… I can explain! (Genma's Past come back to Haunt him… with a Giant Spatula)

Genma Saotome had fallen asleep during that lazy day, and woke up to Kasumi's voice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Saotome? This arrived addressed to you." She said, cheerfully as usual, as she handed him what appeared to be a take-out box from a restaurant.

"Mmmm.. Thank you, Kasumi." He grunted as he opened it, "Okonomiyaki?"

"There appears to be something written in the sauce.." Kasumi observed, she had stayed due to her curiousity.

"hmmm… You're right," He said, as he read what it was, "It's a Challenge…"

"Wow, what an interesting way to deliver a notice like that…" Kasumi observed once more, though it seemed she was actually thinking out loud.

"Well, anyway, I'll be back later Kasumi…" He said, as he got up and left.

Genma memorized the designated location after reading the message a few times. _Well, no use in wasting perfectly good food… _he thought as he ate the okonomiyaki, and… the recipe seemed oddly familiar.

Genma arrived at the vacant lot, which just happened to me the spot where many challenges were met, but his challenger was nowhere to be seen. The storm clouds thickened, got darker and more menacing, and as if it were a bad omen, a cold wind blew, sending shivers down the senior martial artist's back.

As if it were a ghost from his past, a familiar, sing-songy voice spoke "Hi, there, Uncle Genma…"

"Y-you!… Do I know you?" the oblivious old man asked, not realizing who he was talking to.

"What?! Don't you recognize me?! I'm the Child YOU left behind, REMEMBER?!" The Spatula Wielding Assassin screamed at the senior Saotome. One strike. Blackout.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part Three: Ranma…! (Akane cares?!)

Akane had felt mixed emotions all day, she wasn't sure about much of anything right now…

_Damn you, Ranma… why do you have to complicate everything? Your sudden outburst…the way you were acting… why'd you leave? And to top it all off, your absence has had people starting all sorts of rumors about us… _"Damn you Ranma!!!" Akane spoke her thoughts, and unleashed some of her aggression on an innocent pole, which, after she left, had a large crater of crumbling concrete where she had punched it.

_Looks like there will be a pretty bad storm tonight…_Akane thought as she looked up at the ominous black clouds, looming above her head. Akane passed a vacant lot, and, she caught a glimpse of a fight from the distance, all she saw was Mr. Saotome with some kid, and all she heard was,

"What?! Don't you recognize me?! I'm the Child YOU left behind, REMEMBER?!"

… _Child he left behind… Oh my god…Ranma!_

Akane saw Mr. Saotome get struck down by the kid with the weird weapon, after they left, Akane ran over, Lifted Mr. Saotome over her shoulder as best she could, and rushed back the their home…

_Your safety comes first… but you have some questions to answer for me later! Oh, Ranma… Please be safe!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part Four: Violent Storms, and Crushing Defeat! (The Lost Boy Vs. The Pursued)

Ryoga Hibiki, The Eternally Lost Boy, one of the Cursed Ones who trained at Jusenkyo, And the Pursuer of Ranma Saotome!

_Curse you, Ranma! Ever Since I met you, you've made my life miserable, you're my one and only rival! Next time I see you, is the day you DIE!_

Unfortunately, for the fanged teen, the object of his thoughts walked past him from out of nowhere.

"RANMA!!! … … What are you doing here?" Ryoga asked his rival

"Oh, great… What do you want, Ryoga?! I left that place to get away from everyone, but I still run into people in the middle of nowhere!" The Pigtailed teen seemed to speak his thoughts.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Ryoga snapped at his enraged Rival.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the two rival teen martial artists, Another pursuer watched from the shadows

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just leave me alone, Ryoga! I'm not in the mood for this!!!"

"SHADDUP AN' DIE! SAOTOME!!!" The Lost boy charged at his rival, feeling sure that he could beat him today. The Lost Boy was about to strike his opponent, when, Ranma seemed to use his hidden technique, the _kachu tenshin armaguriken_… To the naked eye, it would seem that one blow KO'd Ryoga Hibiki…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part Five: I found you! (Ranchan, is it really you?)

Ukyo had been watching the ecounter from the bushes, and all She heard was 'Die, Saotome'… And the comment was directed at the Pigtailed boy from earlier!

_Ranchan…?_

After boy in the Chinese clothes left, Ukyo ran to the fallen fighter, and slapped him awake, she needed answers, and she didn't want to wait. When she had roused the Fanged teen, Ukyo started asking questions.

"I overheard you talking… Ryoga, is that what he called you?"

"Yeah… Why do you want to know, kid?"

"You called him 'Saotome'…"

"Yeah?"

"Would he be 'Ranma Saotome' the son of 'Genma Saotome' ?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Thanks, go back to sleep!" Ukyo finished the conversation, and punched his lights out.

_Ranchan!_

Ukyo ran to the pigtailed boy in the red silk shirt, but stood silent, facing his back, at a loss for words, but finally she found them, "R-…Ranma Saotome?"

"Yeah?!" The boy responded, seemingly angry, "What do you want kid, you're not another guy lookin' for a challenge are ya'?!"

"_Ranchan! Are you really that stupid? I'm a Girl! Not a boy!_ Remember?"

The pigtailed teen, froze at hearing that statement, he turned to face her, and his rage seemed to fade…

_Ranchan! Its You!_

"U-Ucchan?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note:** Now, finally things can get moving! I'll be posting the next chapter soon, and I look forward to your reviews!

**Preview of Chapter Three:** What will Genma say when everyone asks him about "The child he left behind"? Will Ranma be able to deal with _another_ fiancée? Where is Shampoo? Why am I still asking questions? The chaos continues next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You, Ucchan… 

**Author's note: **I'm really disappointed at how few reviews I got… honestly, its sad… Oh well, I'll just keep writing, someone will eventually read my Story, and then, hopefully more people will, too. _Anyway…!_ In this Chapter, It talks about Scars… I'm sure you can understand where they came from; with all the stupid and dangerous training exercises Genma put Ranma through, so, yeah, _that's _why Ranma wouldn't let Akane help him… Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter three: A child left behind…

Part One: Why, Ranchan?

"U-Ucchan…" Ranma could barely speak the name. _Ucchan, is it really you? After ten years… ten years of chaos… Something good finally happens to me… Could you really be that sweet little girl? Could you really be my best friend?_

"Is it really you?" The two teens asked in unison.

Ukyo was flooded with joy, she had finally found him! After ten years of searching, training… Then she remembered… She had finally found him, after enduring the pain he had caused, for ten years…

Ranma saw the expression on her face, she seemed happy to see him, but then… tears appeared in her eyes… _No… Please don't… Ucchan…_

That's right; Ukyo had finally found him, after ten years of pain, heartbreak, and rejection from her peers… She started crying, and was only able say two little words…

"_Why, Ranchan?__"_

"Ucchan…?" Ranma asked, feeling the pain in those words, _Dammit… Old man, you ruined her life, too?_

"Why did you do it, Ranchan? Why did you leave? I thought we were friends! So why?! Why would you take everything away from me? What the hell kind of reason could you have for abandoning your fiancée?!" Rain started to fall, and tears clouded Ukyo's vision… _Why?_

Ranma knew what had happened, even if he had no idea even a minute ago, as soon as she asked "Why?" he knew… his father had ruined her childhood… Ranma pulled out an umbrella as soon as she saw raindrops start to fall, he shielded himself from the rain, he knew he had to explain some things, most importantly, his curse…

Ukyo stood there, trying to wipe away tears that would not stop flowing, and in mere moments, the heavens cried with her… but, something unexpected happened…

Ranma walked over to his old friend, who was soaking wet from the rain, held the umbrella over her, and handed her a towel.

"Ucchan… I have some things I need to tell you, but lets go someplace dry… I'll tell you everything I know, but I know words can't fix a broken heart…"

Ukyo had pulled the towel around her shoulders, and Ranma pulled her close to him, so she'd at least be safe from the rain.

_Why, Ranchan? Why are you acting so nice to me? And what do you need to tell me? I'll at least hear what you have to say… _

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Ucchan… I don't know if what I tell you will make you happy or sad… but I need to tell you… Even if I can't help._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part Two: Saotome! Explain Yourself!

Genma woke up after having been knocked out by that child… _I can't believe she'd remember that…_

Shortly after waking up, Genma realized he wasn't where he had been when he was knocked out… He was in his bed at the Tendo Dojo… _Oh, no…_

"Oh, Mr. Saotome! You're awake! That's good; you seem to have been beaten up pretty badly when Akane carried you home… By the way… who was your challenger, anyway?" Kasumi's sweet voice greeted him, when he sat up.

"Mr. Saotome, you're awake!" Akane's less sympathetic voice sounded from the other side of the room. She got up and walked over to the beaten martial artist. "I've got a question, who is 'The child you left behind'? That's what your challenger said before they beat you, so, what was their name?!"

"Saotome! What is this I hear? Explain yourself!" Soun Tendo, demanded, looking as though he were staring into his soul…

_Oh, no… what do I do? Ah-hah! _Genma soon doubled over, groaning, "Oh, it hurts…!" trying to make it look like he was in _real_ pain, and then fell back onto the bed, and remained silent until it seemed he had passed out, or that he was too weak to speak. Fortunately for the lying martial artist… it worked out in his favor. _What am I gonna do now?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile, in the realm of Happosai…_

"Where did that insolent brat go off to?! That boy needs to respect his elders! Oh! Ranmaaaaa… Where did you go? It isn't fun anymore!" The ancient pervert spoke his mind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part Three: Scarred for Life…

Ukyo sat quietly under a very large tree; just watching while Ranma started a fire with some dry branches he gathered from the area.

_Ranma…_

Once Ranma had successfully started a fire, he pulled some clothes out of his backpack.

…_Ukyo…_

"ha-aaah…Achoo!" Ukyo sneezed, the wet clothes she was wearing were freezing cold, "…sorry" she apologized for no apparent reason.

"I kinda thought you might be getting cold, here…" Ranma tossed her the dry clothing he had just pulled out of his pack, "They might be a bit big, but, you should change into these… I promise I won't look."

Ukyo just looked at the clothing he had given her, they definitely looked like they would be a little big on her smaller frame, but she blushed at the thought that he really did care, "Thank you, Ranma." She responded quietly, and then she turned around, and began to undress herself.

Ranma sat in front of the fire he had just started, his back to his friend, and just listened to the crackling of the burning wood, the sound of the rain, and he was reminded of many cold, lonely nights he had spent in places like this, before, and after meeting his first real friend. They were sad memories, now that he thought of them, but they were the way he had lived his life while training with his father.

_Ucchan… what was your life like? Did you feel this way too? Ten years can change a person… So what kind of person are you now?_

Ukyo was pretty embarrassed right at the moment; she was taking of her clothes, in the middle of nowhere, with her best friend just a few feet away from her. She had already taken of her shirt and removed all of her weapons, but now she would have to undo the bindings on her chest… and by doing that, her breasts would be exposed.

_Why am I so embarrassed right now? He promised he wouldn't look, and I feel like I can trust him… but, I still feel nervous, taking off my clothes with Ranchan so close by…_

"R-Ranma… you're not looking, are you?" Ukyo asked, even though she really felt she didn't need to.

"Nope. I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?" Ranma tried to stay as calm as possible. _Ucchan is my best friend! Why would I even be thinking about looking? And why do I feel so nervous right now? This is definitely different than with Akane or Shampoo… Seeing them didn't seem to matter that much to me, I just kept eye contact, even if they were just inches away from me… _

"O-okay, I believe you…" Ukyo swallowed her fear, and just unwrapped the bandages she used to keep her breasts down… going to an all-boys school meant that she would have to keep them concealed, even if it hurt… Undoing the final binding, she was now half naked… why did she feel so nervous? When she went to the boys' middle school, she had to do things a bit differently, she made fake doctor's notes saying she had to be alone when she got changed for PE, and that she couldn't do swimming classes, due to some really painful sounding disease… but a fake note couldn't help her now… A few seconds later, she was wearing Ranma's dry clothing, after abandoning all of her own. _Thank God that's over…_

She picked up her wet clothing, and walked over to Ranma, "Um… thanks for the clothing… um… what should I do with my wet clothing?" She asked, feeling nervous and stupid for asking.

Ranma finally turned around when his friend spoke. But he never thought she could be so cute! Apparently, it was true, girls really did look cute in guys clothing, but for some reason, the combination of her wet hair, the fact that she was blushing, and the soft glow from the fire on her pale skin, made her absolutely beautiful…

"Um… I-I guess you can leave them next to the fire, if you want…" He had a hard time forming the words, even if it didn't seem like it.

"Thanks…" Ukyo said, she decided to put a hand on his shoulder, but she felt his shirt was wet, but warm… "Ranma, are you okay? You're wet, and you look like you're overheated… you should probably take off your shirt, don't worry, I don't mind."

"Ukyo that might not be a good idea…" Ranma tried to dissuade her from the idea, but then he remembered the bandage on his arm.

"Ranma, there's no need to feel embarrassed, I'm only trying to help." She said in a tone that was somehow, both sweet, yet demanding as well…

"Fine…" Ranma said. He turned away from his friend, who still had a look of innocence on her face. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the sleeve carefully over his wound. Once he took off his shirt, Ukyo realized why he was hesitant to remove his shirt…

"R-Ranchan… h-how? When? Why do you have so many scars?" Ukyo asked, truly worried for her friend.

"I was going to tell you about that… Basically, my father has really bad luck in choosing training exercises for me. Shortly after I left, my pop decided that he would teach me an 'Ultimate technique' _Nekoken_… The training for this is really dangerous; you get tied up in fish, and get tossed into a pit of starving cats… and get left there for five days… when you come out, you have an uncontrollable fear of cats, and when that fear reaches its limit, you become a cat… while in this state, a fighter is no longer human, but is totally unbeatable… however… it causes severe mental damage… the idiot tried to cure me by doing it again, THREE more times!" Ranma seemed to have a shocked and fearful expression while telling her this, but that wasn't where it ended, "we kept traveling and training all over the world… in more dangerous places, doing more stupid exercises… until…" he paused for some reason, "A couple months ago, we were in china… my father took us to train at a forbidden training site called 'Jusenkyo'… that is where the moron got us both cursed…"

Ranma stopped talking, walked away from Ukyo, and stepped into the pouring rain, when Ranma came back, Ukyo tried to contain laughter…

"After I fell into, or more likely was pushed into, the cursed spring of drowned girl, I turn into a girl every time I get splashed with cold water, but hot water turns me back. The Old Man fell into the spring of the drowned panda! I think he got what he deserved!" Ranma-chan stated laughing at the mere thought.

"Ummm… Ranchan…?" Ukyo started to ask, "Did you know that you were engaged to me? Is that why you left?"

"Ucchan, if I had known… I'd have tried to stop him, or have at least kept in contact with you… I just wish pop hadn't ruined another girl's life…"

Ukyo couldn't help but feel curiosity at that last statement, "What do you mean '_another girl_', Ranchan? Is there something I should know?" Her voice changing from sweet and worried, to somewhat demanding and suspicious.

"Ucchan… Pop arranged for me to be married to one of the daughters of a friend of his… I'm already engaged into a relationship that neither of us want, or enjoy… we don't even like each other, we don't even get along… but I don't care, that stupid, uncute, tomboy Akane hates me, and to be honest, I don't even like her that much… I mean, I care about her, because she's at least a decent friend when she's not mad…" Ranma explained.

Ukyo fell silent, not sure how to feel at the moment

Ranma-chan pulled a tea kettle out of her backpack, how that huge thing fit in there, the world may never know, but she walked out into the rain, and just set it down to collect water. She came back, pulled another change of clothes out of the backpack, and another towel. It would take a while for the kettle to fill up, so Ranma decided to try to pass the time by simply just asking Ukyo some things.

"Hey, Ucchan?" Ranma-chan waited for Ukyo's response.

"…Yeah, Ranchan?" Ukyo responded after snapping back into reality.

"How long did you chase me? Y'know, after I was gone?" Ranma-chan kinda felt stupid with her choice of words, but, she had already asked, so, she waited for Ukyo's response.

"A long time, Ranchan… I'm sure my story wouldn't be as interesting as yours was…" She didn't want to tell her friend she looked for him the entire time just for revenge, when it wasn't really his fault…

"Awe, c'mon! I'm sure some stuff must have been exciting? I mean, if other places are as chaotic as Nerima, you must've had something interesting happen?" Ranma-chan really did want to know what Ukyo had been through.

"Ranchan… I chased after you the whole time… but, I chased you because I felt betrayed… I wondered why you would leave me behind like that… But now, I guess it wasn't you I should have been mad at. I don't really want to talk about what's past right now, but I promise I'll tell you when I feel I can, okay?" Ukyo felt badly for thinking her friend could have betrayed her like that, _how could I be so stupid?_

"okay, Ucchan, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Ranma-chan said as she got up to see how much water had collected. The tea kettle was half full, and tthat was enough, she carried it back to the fire, and let it heat up.

A few minutes passed, and neither teen spoke a word the whole time.

Ranma-chan decided the water was warm enough, and she doused herself with the hot water, and the curse was reversed.

Ranma then used the towel he Had taken out of his backpack and dried off. When he was done, Ukyo seemed space out, so he quickly got changed into the dry clothing he had also taken out.

"huaaaaaaaahhhhh…"(that was supposed to be Ukyo yawning) Ukyo yawned, she hadn't realized how tired she really was, she had been running around all day, so it made sense.

Ranma went over and sat next to his friend, "Ucchan, if you want, we can go back to the Tendo dojo, you'd at least have a decent place to sleep?"

"No, Ranchan, I'm okay, I can sleep out here, at least its dry…" She spoke sleepily, she rested her head on Ranma's shoulder saying, "Ranchan, can you stay with me tonight? Please…?" It becoming more and more obvious just how tired she was with every word she said.

Ranma blushed at that thought, but, he didn't object. "Sure, Ucchan…"

"Thanks…"

The rain that had been pouring so relentlessly, had finally died down, and Ranma could see the night sky through holes in the clouds.

_Sleep well, Ucchan…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Author's notes: Okay, I guess I may have over-did it, I had so many ideas, such infinite space, sorry if it seems I went overboard, but I liked how it turned out! I enjoy reviews, so, please, feel free to leave any comments you may have. Suggestions. Advice. Requests. I'll consider it all.

Preview of Chapter Four: Will Ukyo be welcome in the chaos of Nerima? Why does Genma seem to turn into a panda more often than normal? And why does Ukyo still dress and act like a boy? Find out next time, see ya' soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I love you, Ucchan… 

**Author's note: **I was re-watching a couple of my favorite Ranma ½ episodes, and I think I got some good ideas for up coming chapters! By the way, if you want a hint, watch the episodes "**Am I Pretty? Ranma's declaration of Womanhood**" and "**I Love You! My Dear, Dear Ukyo…**" But that will come later, oh, by the way:

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in any way!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Four: **_**Who is Ukyo?**_

A few days had passed since Ranma left the Tendo Dojo, and Nerima, for that matter, so the pigtailed teen decided he should probably head back home…

"Ucchan, you awake?"

"Sorta…"

"Ummm… I think it might be best if I head back home, ya wanna come?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the Tendo's wouldn't mind letting you stay for a while, if you need a place to stay…"

"Um, I actually had something planned for that… but, you're right, you probably should head back, I'm sure they probably miss you…"

"Well, ya wanna head back?"

"Sure, Ranchan"

The two teens made sure they had all of their belongings, however pathetically few there were, and they headed back to Nerima, returning to chaos…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Part One: Ranma's back!**

When Ranma arrived back at the Tendo Training Hall, Akane was working out, but everyone else, save Kasumi, was asleep. Ranma entered the training area of the Dojo to greet her before going to his room to set down his stuff. _Bad Choice…_

"Hey, Akane." Ranma spoke up in a friendly tone, to get her attention, however, he startled her, and she spun around and kicked him in the face, before actually looking to see who it was.

"WHOA! … Omigod! Ranma, you scared me!" Akane responded to her fiancée's greeting. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I did… It's been a couple days hasn't it?"

"Ranma! You've been gone for over a week! I was worried about you! Where were you?"

"I left town, I needed some time away from here. I guess you could say I went camping… Why were you worried?"

"Ranma… After you left, some body attacked your dad, saying, he was 'The Child He Left Behind'… I was worried he got you, too…"

"Oh, I guess you met Ucchan already, yeah, she was mad at Pop for somethin' he did when we were kids"

" 'Ucchan'? 'She'? Wait, the Ukyo kid I saw beat up your dad was a girl? How do you know her, anyway?"

"Ucchan an' me were best friends when we were kids, but that was ten years ago… I ran into her, and spent all that time with her after I left, it was really nice getting to spend time like that with an old friend"

Akane punched Ranma in the face. "_**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU LEFT FOR OVER A WEEK JUST TO SPEND TIME WITH SOME GIRL?!**_"

Hearing that familiar rage in Akane's voice, _everyone_ knew Ranma was back.

"Where the hell were you, boy?!"

"My, its good to see you again, Ranma."

"So, our Ranma returned, eh?"

"Ranma! You've returned!"

Then Ranma was splashed with cold water, and within a split-second, The Greatest Evil in all of Japan, was clinging to Ranma-chan's breasts.

"RRRRRRaaaaaaaaaaaannnmmaaaaaaaa!!!!" The ancient pervert shrieked with joy.

"Aack!" Ranma-chan screamed as she tore the old creep off of her chest and threw him to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Part Two: Who is she? 

Ranma and Akane were walking to school together, and Akane kept asking the same thing "Who is Ukyo!?"

When Ranma entered the grounds of Furinkan High, he was greeted by his usual Challenger, Tatewaki Kuno.

"So, the wayward coward returns… ONLY TO MEET HIS DOOM! Today is the day you DIE, Ranma Saotome! And then both the Pigtailed Girl AND Akane Tendo will be Mine!" Kuno charged at Ranma, the same way he did every day, Ranma waited for him to get close enough for him to attack, When a Giant Spatula landed _**in**_ the ground between them, and they both looked up to find its owner.

"Sorry, but no one insults my friends, especially little boys with sticks!" Ukyo said, from up in her perch in a near-by tree. " 'Mornin', Ranchan!"

"Hey, Ucchan! What're you doin' here?" Ranma greeted his friend as she jumped down from the tree to retrieve her spatula.

"Oh, I decided to move in, I bought a place to set up shop, so, I'll be a new student at Furinkan High starting today!"

"Sorry to interrupt, boys, but no one interrupts a man-to-man fight, if he knows what's good for him! State your name!" Kuno interrupted their conversation;

_I guess that's one way to ask for an introduction… _Ukyo thought.

" I'm Ukyo Kuonji! And who are you, Jackass?" Ukyo demanded an introduction just as rudely as Ranma's challenger had.

" I am Upper-Classmen Tatewaki Kuno, known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, and The leader of the Kendo Club. You'll learn to hold your tongue if you value your life!"

Akane watched these events, but focused on the Spatula Wielding Intruder… _That's Ukyo? She isn't quite what I expected…_

Then, the bell Rang, and everyone rushed inside to their classes, Ukyo had been informed that she was in the same homeroom as Ranma, so, she followed him.

------------------------------------

"Okay, students! Quiet Down! We have a new student in our class; his name is Ukyo Kuonji, Mr. Kuonji, please introduce yourself…" The Teacher spoke to silence the class.

"Um, sir, I'm a girl!" Ukyo Corrected the teacher before heading to the front of the class, and pulling out her portable Okonomiyaki grill, and started cooking. "anyway, Ukyo's the name, okonomiyaki's the game. Charmed, I'm sure." She then lashed out with her spatulas sending Okonomiyaki flying neatly to every desk in the class, and waited for responses, even though she already knew what they'd be.

"hey, this is delicious!" one kid spoke up

"Yeah, light and fluffy, but cooked to perfection." said one boy.

"Taste this sauce- it's way too good to've come out of a bottle, this has to be some custom-blend." remarked someone else.

"This is the best okonomiyaki I've ever had in my life!" came one passionate cry, and Ukyo smirked.

Ranma spoke up between bites, "Of Course! The Kuonji family recipe's the best in the world, bar none!"

"Thanks Ranchan!" Ukyo responded with a smile. She used up the last of the batter she had made, and sent an extra one flying to Ranma's desk, this time; she had painted a heart onto it with the sauce. Ranma smiled and thanked her.

"Thank you, Miss Kuonji, please take your seat…" Said the teacher, feeling her introduction had been long enough already.

Luckily for her, she was seated right in front of Ranma.

_And for the entire class period, Ranma received notes, and whispers from his peers all asking about Ukyo…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Part Three: Enter Shampoo (Uh-oh)**

Class Ended, and thus started Ranma's Favorite part of the School day, Lunch! Ranma made sure he found Ukyo; because he had grown pretty attached to her during that time they were alone together.

"Hey, Ucchan! Wait up!" Ranma shouted, making his way through the crowd.

Ukyo turned around when she heard his voice, and she ran to greet him. "Hey, Ranchan!"

Ranma looked around, and knew a ton of people were staring, "Hey, um, Ucchan, I really hate crowds, you wanna go some place more private?" he asked her.

"Sure!" She responded happily, knowing exactly what he meant.

The two wade their way away from the crowds, and were about to sit down on a bench, when out of nowhere Shampoo appeared on her bike.

"Nihao! Ranma!" The strange girl jumped off of her bike and started clinging to Ranma.

_Who the hell is this?!_ Ukyo thought, upon seeing the new girl clinging to **her** fiancée!

"Um, Ranma, you wouldn't mind introducing me would you?" Ukyo halfway demanded.

Ranma managed to pry himself away from the other girl. "Ukyo, this is Shampoo. Shampoo, this is my friend Ukyo."

_Shampoo? What kind of name is that?_ Ukyo got a good look at the girl; Purple hair, pale skin, crimson eyes, and Silk Chinese Clothing.

"Shampoo is Ranma wife!" The girl announced, that definitely had to be the most broken Japanese she had ever heard.

"No! You're not! Weren't you trying to kill me just last month?" Ranma defied her.

"That before Shampoo know you was man! You was woman, you beat, tribal law demand that Amazon kill outsider if defeated! But marry if Amazon is defeated by man! You Know that!" She said and giggled, trying to attach herself back onto Ranma's arm. No, _that_ was the most broken Japanese Ukyo had ever heard.

Ukyo unclasped her Giant Combat Spatula, and held its blade to the intruder's throat. "Listen, Shampoo? _**I will**_ kill you if you don't let go of my Fiancée, understand?" There was a smile on her face but the look in her eyes said 'I'm not kidding'.

Shampoo released her grasp on Ranma's arm and backed away only long enough for her enemy to lower her weapon, once she did, She approached her slowly and kissed her on the lips, then whispered, "_You I kill!_"

As soon as he saw this, Ranma grabbed Ukyo, and ran like hell!

"Oh Shit! Ukyo, you just made a **huge** mistake!" Ranma yelled while running, with a truly fearful tone in his voice.

"woops… what did I do wrong?" She asked, shocked at what was happening.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: **Dun-dun DUN!!! Cliffhanger!!! Yes, the feared "Kiss of Death" has been delivered to Ukyo… What will happen? More chaos? Probably!

**Preview: **I don't feel like telling you! MUAHAHAHA!!! Go watch the Episodes I named at the beginning of the chapter! DO EET NAOW!!!

Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!! …ha…


	5. BONUS CHAPTER!

I Love You, Ucchan… 

**Author's note: **I hope you watched the episodes I mentioned, because I'm gonna have some fun later… But not right now! Shampoo will be taking over this chapter!

**Shampoo's Note: ****Nihao!** Shampoo here, I tell story today! Shampoo is sorry she not good speaker, but Shampoo will do her best! Airen! You listen, yes?

_Ranma: … (Silence)_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½, would I be writing this?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bonus Chapter!!!_

_Shampoo Turn To Tell Story!_

Shampoo woke up that day, feeling oddly refreshed, considering how depressed she had felt since Ranma left town…

_Ranma will come back soon… I'm sure of it!_

She got out of bed, got dressed, and took one look at herself in the mirror, and she spent the next ten minutes in front of it getting rid of her horrible bed-head…

-----------

Shampoo headed downstairs from the living area of her Great-Grandmother's Shop, the _Cat Café,_ to prepare it for business. She swept the floors, washed the front windows of the shop, from the outside, and the inside, she set the tables for the customers that wouldn't come for at least a few hours, then, she went and cleaned the kitchen, making sure everything was ready to be used, and after all of that, she made herself some tea.

Even though Shampoo worked quietly, Cologne woke up just about the time Shampoo finished her chores.

"Good Morning, Shampoo, you're up early today…" The ghoulish old woman spoke, shocking the teen, who was lost in her thoughts.

_[Good Morning, Great-Grandmother… I'm sorry, you startled me… Why do you say I'm up 'early' today? I'm supposed to wake up at this time every day, aren't I?_ Shampoo greeted her Great-Grandmother, slipping back into her native tongue…

"That may be true, but you haven't even woken up on time a single day all week, why the sudden change?" Cologne inquired…

_[I woke up feeling better today than I have for the past week… I think Something good may happen today, at least I hope it will…_ Shampoo explained, spacing out again.

"I hope you're right, but, anyway, you seem to have done a thorough job of cleaning this morning, good work… You wouldn't mind making me some tea, would you?"

_[Not at all… I'll have it ready in just a moment… _Shampoo responded politely to her elder's request. She returned to the kitchen to pour a cup of the tea she had just brewed. She came back a minute later and handed her Great-Grandmother the cup.

"Thank you…" Her elder spoke before sipping the tea. "Shampoo, when you said you had a feeling something good would happen… what exactly did you have in mind?"

_[I'm not sure; I just had a good feeling when I woke up…_ Shampoo explained, not so truthfully.

"Oh well, I was simply curious… Shampoo, would you mind going up and buying me a newspaper?"

_[Okay, I'll be back soon_ Shampoo responded, as she got up and headed out the door.

Shampoo mounted her bike and took off towards the magazine stand a few blocks away from the _Nekohanten,_ and somehow, she found herself smiling on the way up there.

"Ah, G'mornin', Shampoo, you seem to be in an awfully good mood today, what's up?" the Clerk greeted her.

"Nihao, I just came to pick up newspaper for Great-Grandmother, why you say that?" Shampoo inquired of the old man, as she switched back to Japanese.

"Hmmm, you just seemed to be happy, will that be all?"

"Hai!" She confirmed, handing the Clerk some money.

"See ya'!" The old man said as she mounted her bike and took off.

_Why'd he say I looked happy?_ Shampoo thought as she rode back home.

When Shampoo arrived back at the shop, Cologne was still sitting at the table she had been when she left to go get her the newspaper.

"My, Shampoo, that was awfully fast…" The old woman commented as Shampoo entered.

_[Not really, I didn't go any faster than I would any other day…_ Shampoo responded quietly, handing her great-grandmother the paper she had bought.

"Hmmm… thank you, anyway, Shampoo…"

_[Any time._ She commented in response.

Several minutes passed, neither one said anything; Shampoo returned to the kitchen and made another pot of tea.

After about a half hour of quiet, it was just about time to open up shop, and so they did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bonus Chapter!!! _Part Two: Who is new girl?

After the lunchtime delivery Rush was over, Cologne decided that Shampoo could take her break, and so she did. Luckily for her, it was the time for Lunch to start at Furinkan High.

_I hope he's there today..!_

Shampoo took off at light speed, towards Furinkan High, and, the young Amazon made it there in world-record breaking time, with out so much as breaking a sweat. She rode around the campus for a while, searching for her beloved and forcefully betrothed, Ranma Saotome. After searching all the crowds, and seeing neither hide nor hair of him, she almost gave up hope, until she noticed something large and red out of the corner of her eye, _Ranma!_

She followed him from a distance to make sure it was him, after a couple of minutes, she was positive it was! Shampoo rode up to her fiancée and literally leapt onto him.

"Nihao! Ranma!" Shampoo cried passionately, considering she had not seen her beloved in over a week, she couldn't help her enthusiasm.

Another girl stood in shock, next to Ranma, and, in a sweet, yet somewhat demanding tone, she spoke up, "Ranma, you wouldn't mind introducing me, would you?"

_Who is this? And why does she seem so upset by me?_

Unfortunately, Ranma squirmed himself out of Shampoo's grip, saying, "Ukyo, this is Shampoo. Shampoo, this is my friend, Ukyo."

"Shampoo is Ranma wife!" Shampoo announced gleefully.

"No! You're not! Weren't you trying to kill me just last month?!" Ranma corrected her, for what reason, she didn't know, She was prettier than all of his other fiancées… stronger too…

"That before Shampoo know you was man! You was woman! Girl-type Ranma beat Shampoo, tribal law demand that Amazon find and kill outsider if defeated! But also say Amazon must marry if outsider is man! You know that!" She reminded him, and giggled, trying to hug him again.

The other girl, Ukyo, was that what Ranma called her? Anyway, the other girl seemed upset by this, and in mere moments, Shampoo hadthe blade of, what looked like, a giant spatula, held to her throat, and 'Ukyo' threatened her, saying she would kill her if she didn't let go of Ranma… She also called Ranma 'her Fiancée'…

Shampoo let go of Ranma, and waited for the other woman to lower her weapon, and the thoughts _Obstacles is for killing…_ Crossed her mind, she had no choice, she would have to give the kiss of death to her newfound enemy… _I don't want to hurt Ranma's friends, but I have no choice this time…_

Once Shampoo had done it, Ranma grabbed the other woman, and ran off with her… _Ranma? Why are you running? I had no choice, I didn't want to… Why are you running? Is this woman really that special to you? Have I made a mistake?_ Shampoo chose not to chase them, like she should have, according to Amazon Law, but she didn't want to.

Shampoo got back on her bike, and rode away from the school much slower than she normally would have, but, she couldn't decide whether to run home crying, run after her fiancée and kill that 'Ukyo' woman, or anything at all… But one thing was for sure, she wanted advice, so, she headed back to the Nekohanten to seek advice from her great grandmother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Bonus Chapter!!! _Part Three: To Be or Not To Be? _[Shampoo's Decision_

Shampoo arrived at the Nekohanten much later than she should have, the Afternoon rush had already started, and Shampoo had been lucky enough for business to be slow that day.

_Shampoo! Its about time, I take it things didn't go so well today… Well, sit down, explain._ The ancient Amazon spoke to her great granddaughter in their native tongue, so as not to arouse the attention of the few customers there were.

_[I don't understand it, Great-Grandmother… Ranma came back today, but he didn't seem like he wanted to see me… I guess I may have made a bad first impression though… _

_[Bad first impression? With Whom?_

_[Ranma was with a friend of his… Another woman, named Ukyo… though, she didn't seem happy to see me hugging Ranma; Apparently She was another fiancée of his… Though, the difference was, Ranma actually seemed to get along with her, it actually looked like they really liked each other… Though, the same as Ranma's other fiancées, this one was violent, she threatened to kill me if I didn't stop trying to hug Ranma…_

_[And you gave her the 'Kiss of Death', right?_

_[Yes… Great-Grandmother, What should I do?_

"I don't know, Shampoo, He's your fiancée, you decide what to do, I should have no say in the matter…"

"Hai, thank you, Great-Grandmother…" Shampoo returned to speaking Japanese as she ended the conversation, She went up stairs to the living quarters, and retrieved her **chúi**, she decided to do it the way she would have back in China, kill the obstacle, take the prize by force.

----------

Shampoo used logic, while she was chasing the two she was after, knowing Ranma was predictable, most of the time, anyway, and that if you wanted to get away to someplace safe, you would leave town, so Shampoo headed toward the city limits, but she caught a glimpse of the two resting under a tree in a fairly large park halfway across town from where they had started running from. Shampoo approached the area silently, in hopes to catch 'Ukyo' off guard, as she drew near, she caught part of a conversation between her and Ranma.

"--- Ucchan, trust me! I'm positive this will work!" Ranma told her enthusiastically.

"Ranchan! That's stupid! You could get us both killed! What if that guy, 'Mousse' is with her?"

"Mousse wouldn't be a problem! I could beat him in my sleep!"

"Okay, Ranchan, let's hope we don't have to do it, but let's pray it works if we do…"

_What are they talking about? And why do they have pet names for each other?! Wait, that doesn't matter!_ Shampoo's thoughts raced, as did her heart.

Shampoo walked out from behind the tree she had been hiding behind, and announced her presence to let them know she was there.

"Ukyo! You I kill! Airen, you leave, Shampoo not want you to get hurt…!"

"Ranchan!"

Ranma stood firmly between Shampoo and Ukyo, disobeying her wishes.

"Ranma! You leave now! Please!"

"Sorry Shampoo, but…" Ranma began before emptying the contents of a water bottle over his head, activating the effects of the curse, "But according to Amazon tribe law, you still have the effects of the Kiss of Death still active with me!" Ranma-chan declared.

"Airen! You not the same! You is cursed!"

"Doesn't matter! You were still beaten by a female outsider! Technically, you've been neglecting your responsibility to killing me! And I won't let you Touch Ucchan until you've fulfilled your duties!" Ranma-Chan defied her mercy, "Kill me Now, Shampoo! If you can kill your husband, that is!"

Apparently, Shampoo had been right earlier, much to her dismay. Ranma was willing to risk his life to protect this other woman. "Shampoo not want to hurt Ranma… Shampoo not want kill Ukyo, Ranma… Why you do this?"

"I'm doing this because I don't want you to hurt my friends!" Ranma yelled back at Shampoo, who was once again, confused at her fiancée's ideas, and heartbroken that he was willing to die for another girl, but would love to be rid of her…

"Ranma…" the Chinese Amazon began, but choked up, having to wipe tears from her eyes, "Shampoo not want to hurt Ranma, or his Friends. Ukyo, Shampoo is sorry! Goodbye…" And she bounded off away from the scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shampoo's Note: Ranma! You is so mean! Why you not like Shampoo?! _(Runs off Crying)_

Author's Note: _Okay…_ That was… interesting to say the least… Well, There you have it, an entire chapter from Shampoo's Point of View, well, I gotta get back to work, but, please, lend me a hand! Leave a Review, and tell me what you think, anything good? Anything Bad? Suggestions?

Preview of Chapter Five: I hope you watched those episodes! Cuz' I'm gonna be telling them with a bit of a twist! Next time! _I Love You! My Dear, Dear Ukyo…__Retold!_


	6. Chapter 5

I Love You, Ucchan… 

Author's Note: Sorry People, I've been insanely busy, and I've had the worst writer's block ever, I hope you enjoy thi new chapter, based upon the episode "I Love You! My Dear, Dear Ukyo…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Part One: DIE SAOTOME! 

Ranma-Chan was walking home from school with Akane, and Akane was reading a challenge Ranma had recently gotten.

"… _I'm coming to take your life…_ 'Take your life?' Isn't that a bit harsh?" Akane asked

"I dunno, I'm kind of used to it… hmmm… It says it's from 'Tsubasa Kurenai' I wonder if that's a boy's name or a girl's name… I guess it could be both."

"So what'd you do now?! Steel? Eat without Paying? Get **engaged **maybe?!"

"Jeepers, Akane, I'm glad you think so highly of me..!" Ranma-chan replied sarcastically.

Just then a _**MAILBOX **_turned and Charged at Ranma Shouting "Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" Ranma easily jumped out of its path, and Akane asked "RANMA! What on Earth did you do to that Mailbox?!"

"I dunno! Forget a postage stamp or something?" Ranma Shouted back, avoiding the Mailbox. Ranma was standing in front of a telephone pole, when she jumped out of the way, still avoiding the enraged Mailbox, it still charged full force at the spot where Ranma had been standing, and ran right into the pole, causing the point of impact to crumble, and toppling the pole right on top of it. After the mailbox being thoroughly squished by the pole, a Girl tore out of it, with a very pissed look on her face.

"She's a girl!" Akane felt the need to point out what should have been seemingly obvious.

"Rrrraanmaaaaa! Ch-charge- Charge I say!" the girl spat out weakly, before collapsing.

Akane hit Ranma over the head with her bag demanding, "WELL?! Aren't you going to tell me who she is?!" Ranma crouched down to get a better look at her, "Hmmmmmmmm… oh? Uh, No Idea."

"I was right wasn't I? You did get engaged again, didn't you?!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Ukyo asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, Hi, Ucchan." Ranma-chan greeted her less than enthusiastically after being yelled at by her other fiancée for getting engaged again.

Ukyo looked over at the unconscious girl, then with a shocked expression, stuttered "Tsubasa K-kurenai!" Unconscious Tsubasa muttered in her sleep "Dear, dear Ukyo…"

"Hey, she's the one who sent me the letter!" Ranma commented, surprised at who they had just knocked out.

"A friend of yours, Ukyo?" Akane inquired.

"Hardly! Hurry, Hurry!" Ukyo snapped, getting a trashcan and having Ranma stuff Tsubasa in it. Ukyo then hit the can like a baseball, using her spatula as a bat, _hitting it out of the Park._

**Part Two: "Butt-Ugly" (Tsubasa gets Rejected!)**

**O**h, GREAT! I never thought anyone would follow me here!" Ukyo Snapped, with an enraged look on her face.

"Funny how that works…" Ranma replied nonchalantly.

--------

Minutes Later, at "Ucchan's Okonomiyaki"

"Tsubasa and I used to be in the same home-room back at my old school…" Ukyo explained, while grilling some fresh Okonomiyaki.

"Okay, then why…" Akane started speaking.

"Why is Tsubasa so mad at Me?" Ranma finished her question for her.

"I was pretending to be a boy when I got here, remember?"

FLASHBACK:  
"Dear Ukyo, Here!" Tsubasa handed Ukyo an armload of gifts.

"_Tsubasa!!! I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I already have a fiancée!"_

_The word 'fiancée' echoed in Tsubasa's head, and she then started crying._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Tsubasa came out of nowhere, slamming Ranma-Chan's face into the grill, and continued for Ukyo.

"But Rejection only spurred me on! I decided to put my thoughts on paper, so I sent her letter after letter, until the sky was filled with pretty pink envelopes!"

"I needed some way to get the heat off me, which is how I came up with the idea of sending Tsubasa your picture, Ranma."

Tsubasa was crying, still in the garbage can. Akane turned and whispered to Ukyo, "Which Ranma was it in the picture?"

"The girl Ranma, of course, what'd you think?!"

"The girl Ranma?"

"Tsubasa thought I was a boy at the time, okay? I didn't want anyone thinking I was a pervert!"

Tsubasa crawled out of the can, and got a good look at Ranma-chan

"What're you lookin' at?"

"You're butt-ugly!" She insulted Ranma

"Butt-Ugly?" Ranma replied in shock, that insult rattled in his/her head.

"Ranma? Are you okay? You weren't honestly offended by that, were you?" Akane asked, seeing Ranma fall silent.

An Idea popped into her head, "Hey Ucchan, catch!" Ranma said, throwing herself into her Arms. Ukyo caught her and saw what she was doing. "See, Ucchan doesn't think I'm 'butt-ugly'!"

"Who, Ranma? Never!" She happily played along.

"So nice to see you, bubbye!" Ranma giggled, trying to seem as cute as possible without over-playing it.

Tsubasa Ran outr of the store, shouting, "I'll show all of you! I'll teach ypu to make fun of me!"

Tsubasa charged back into the restaurant, breaking through the front window, suited in a vending machine.

Seeing the old acquaintance destroy her store, Ukyo gripped her combat spatula holding the bladed edge over Tsubasa, wielding it like a sword, shouted "Tsuuuubaaasaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

"don't hurt me!"

"PREPARE TO FRY!!!"

"I have a better Idea." Akane went behind Ukyo, and opened her shirt. "You see now? Ukyo is a Girl!"

"OF COURSE I KNEW THAT! How could I not know my dear Ukyo was a girl, its because she's a girl that I'm interested in her!" She then turned to Ranma, "You'll never be good enough for Ukyo! If you think you're good enough, then you'd better meet me at school tomorrow!"

"I'll be waiting…"

Part Three: Tsubasa's Challenge! 

_THE NEXT DAY!!!!_ ((We're gonna fast-forward through the Boring stuff))

"So, here's the Deal! Whoever sells the most Okonomiyaki wins, and the Loser has to give up on Ukyo _Forever!_"

"I'm Glad you're taking it so well!"

And off they went with Ukyo's signal… 

"_**Come get your Okonomiyaki!"**_

"_**Buy It from whoever you think is cuter!"**_

The Two Challengers rushed into the crowd of students, and once they had left, Tsubasa's hair was messed up, and she had been knocked down somehow.

And the Winner was: No one?!

The Two had sold all but one of each of their Okonomiyaki, and Ranma-chan looked triumphant. Tsubasa looked depressed.

"I guess it's a draw!"

"NOOOOO!!!! We still have to sell our last ones! Whoever sells theirs first wins!"

"Have it your way…." _I'm gonna regret this… _"Oh, Kuuuunooooooooo!" Ranma-chan shouted, and out of nowhere, rushed Furinkan's 'Blue Thunder', in the cutest voice she could make, she said, "Oh, Kuno, could you do me _one_ tiny little favor? Pretty Please?"

An Enraged Tsubasa shouted, "THAT'S CHEATING!!!" but Ranma-chan continued as if she didn't even notice.

"Anything for you, my love!" The amorous upper-classmen eagerly replied

"Could you buy this last Okonomiyaki from me? I would hate to let it go to waste…"

"Of course!" Kuno pulled money outt of nowhere, and took the Japanese style pizza from her. He Attempted to embrace her, but she kicked him in the face, sending him into orbit.

"Looks like I win, Tsubasa Kurenai!" Ranma-chan almost giggled at how easy it was. She walked away, back toward the starting line. There stood a somewhat displeased Ukyo.

"Ranma! I'm Glad you won, but don't you think that was unfair?"

"All is fair in Love and War, right, Ucchan?"

Ukyo blushed, sighed, and admitted, "I guess you're right, Ranchan… geeze, I know I shouldn't, but I kind if feel sorry for Tsubasa, where is he, anyway?"

"Um, I dunno? Want me to go look?"

"Nah, you don't have to, I know Tsubasa'll be back sooner or later, unfortunately."

"Wow… can you say 'obsessive'?"

"At least YOU'RE not the one that Tsubasa fell in Love with!"

"I don't _want _her t' fall in love with me! One psychopath is more than enough!"

"And just who is the Psychopath?!"

"The one that was gonna kill you, remember? Shampoo!"

"Oh, the Chinese girl… that's right! Ehehe, I kinda forgot for a second there."

Dark clouds had rolled in suddenly, as the weather does change quite rapidly in Nerima, And Ukyo was the first to notice this, as she thought up the perfect excuse to be alone with Ranma. Rain drops started falling, and considering the fact that the weatherman is NEVER right, neither had thought to bring an umbrella.

Feeling the rain, Ranma whined, "oh, man!" for ovious reasons to anyone who knew his/her secret.

"Oh no, Ranma! You'll get soaked! C'mon, lets get to my place, and _fast_!" Ukyo took Ranma's hand ran off with him towards her home/restaurant.

Part Four: Dear, Dear Akane! 

Akane Tendo seemed to be the only Student from Furinkan High, save her sister, Nabiki, who wasn't rushing to get home, because she had actually thought to bring an umbrella, because of Nerima's unusual weather.

One of the many memorable places she passed on the route she took to get home, was the park, and something that caught her eye, was a trashcan sitting on a swing set, and she took into consideration the unusual events that had taken place the previous day, so she walked up to it and asked, "Tsubasa?"

"Leave me alone…" The rejected and defeated girl sobbed.

"Tsubasa, its okay, please, come out of there, you'll catch a cold."

"You actually care?" Tsubasa asked, peeking out of her paper mache can.

"Yes, Tsubasa, now please, its starting to pour, come out before you make yourself sick."

Tsubasa crawled out of the trashcan, stepping into the rain, and Akane invited her under her umbrella, and they walked back to the Tendo Dojo.

_Later, at the Tendo House Dining Room:_

"Tsubasa, don't look so depressed just because Ukyo rejected you, I'm sure there are tons of boys who'd love to be with you—"

"No! Never! I hate boys!"

"Really? So do I!"

"No, you shouldn't!"

"Why? – Waaait… N-no, Tsubasa, you've got the wrong idea…!"

"Dear, Dear Akane…" Tsubasa cooed, her eyes burning with passion, inching herself closer and closer to Akane.

Akane soon found herself backed up against the wall, with a blushing Tsubasa leaning in front of her.

Just as Tsubasa was attempting to kiss Akane, Kasumi walked in asking, "By the way, Akane, would you and your friend like some t—Oh my…!" She then turned around apologizing "_I'm sorry for interrupting!_"

"_No! Kasumi, you have the wrong idea! Heeelllp!"_ Akane Struggled out of Tsubasa's passionate embrace, and ran away, leaving Tsubasa announcing "I, Tsubasa Kurenai, have fallen in love, all over again!"

_Is that girl fickle or what?!_ Akane thought while making her escape.

_Meanwhile, Back at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki:_

"What? You mean to tell me Tsubasa's a boy?!" Asked a now male, now half-naked Ranma. (Ukyo basically demanded that he let her wash his clothing)

"Didn't I tell you? We went to an all-boys' middle school."

"I think you forgot to mention that!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"So he's just a cross dresser?"

"yup… here you go, Ranchan!" Ukyo said happily as she handed him Some fresh Okonomiyaki, some hot tea, and a receipt.

"A bill? You gotta be kiddin me!"

"Hey, a Girl's gotta make a living somehow."

"_fine…_" he whined, "I'll pay you as soon as you give me my pants back!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note:** I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I had the worst writer's block in the history of my writing career. By the way, I wouldn't mind if someone left a suggestion, and criticism is always welcome.

_**Preview of Next Chapter!!!**_

Akane and Ranma get into another fight, but this time, something weird and totally unexpected Happens! What will happen? Keep Reading to find out! The hilarity continues, next time!


	7. Chapter 6

I Love you, Ucchan…

Author's Note: Thanks everyone, I'm glad you all enjoyed the Story so far! Remember, this Chapter is based on the episode "Am I… Pretty? Ranma's Declaration of Womanhood"; So, if you want some background on this episode, I suggest you go watch that episode, its in season three. Enjoy the new Chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part One: Breakfast Chaos 

Ah, another fine morning in Nerima, the locals enjoy their peaceful sleep while they can, seeing as it was _still_ quiet, good thing it was a weekend, huh?

"READY OR NOT, RANMAAAAA!!!!!" the senior martial artist announced his attack as he charged at his son; this was followed by a battle cry, and the swinging of bow staves.

Well, it was quiet at least until the sun rose, anyway, but this was like the neighborhood wakeup call ever since the Saotome's moved in, either this, or the sound of Akane shouting at her fiancée.

"Pop, _you've gone soft_ in your old age!"

"Think again, _Boy!_"

"Get ready, Old Man! I aint holdin' back!"

"I'm Ready any time!"

A passerby walking their dog glanced up and thought, _Is it just me, or does the roof of that place always look like something out of an action movie?_ At that thought, they continued walking, not wanting to get caught up in some sort of crossfire.

"If that's the best you can do, then it looks like I've got nothing to worry about" Said Genma, catching and holding Ranma's staff. Ranma just growled at him.

_Meanwhile, in the Kitchen:_

Kasumi was making breakfast, and currently tasting it to see if it was done, it apparently was, she opened the window and called out to the two sparring Saotome's.

"Time to wrap it up, breakfast is almost ready!"

_Back on the Rooftop:_

The two paused at hearing this, and Genma responded, "Thank you, Kasumi dear, we'll be along in a moment!" he then used Ranma's own staff to launch him onto another part of the roof with enough force to crush the ceramic tiles below him.

_In the Kitchen (again):_

Seeing this, Kasumi commented, "That Hurt.." Then turned to her sister and asked, "Akane, why don't you go check up on Ranma?"

"DON'T distract me! … Oh! Don't burn! Don't Burn!" Akane was cookig what resembled an omelet.

_Outside (again):_

"_NOW_ who's getting soft, boy?! The problem with you boy is you're too easily distracted! ONE bright, shiny object and your mind takes a hike!" 

"Which wouldn't be if you didn't use such dirty tricks!"

_Blah blah blah, Ranma insults Genma, Genma criticizes Ranma, the usual, right?_

_In the Dining Room:_

Mr. Tendo sat reading his paper while Akane set down what was supposed to be omelets, at least I think that's what they were supposed to be…

"Akane! Look at this!"

"Japanese Style Omelets! My own special Recipe!"

"Is that so?" He commented, starting to twitch.

"I saved the biggest piece _just_ for you, Dad!"

"Oh, thank you Akane…" _Dear God, don't make me eat it! _ Seeing the huge piece she served him, he chuckled nervously.

"Have Some!" Offered a happy and oblivious Akane.

Just then, the two took their fight inside, knocking over Akane and her 'omelets'. "RRRAAANMAAAAAAAAAA!!!" growled Akane.

_Outside (again):_

Ranma had backed the panda-man right up to the edge of the koi pond, and Genma was trying nervously to calm Ranma down, before he got turned into the panda again.

Ranma, not being quite as stupid as his father thought he was, knew he was trying to lure him into falling into the pond, and for them, whoever fell in first, usually was the one to lose. "Look! A hundred yen Coin!" (About $0.93)

The Greedy old man, _**was**_ as stupid as Ranma though he was. Ranma tripped himas he bent down looking for the nonexistent money, knocking him into the koi pond. And then the Panda emerged.

"Just trying to show you the holes in your training…" Ranma used the Panda's excuse against him.

"RAAAAAANMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Akane screamed swinging the frying pan at him, knocking him into the koi pond to join the panda, but, Ranma hit his head pretty hard on his way in, knocking him out cold, and he just sunk like a stone.

Seeing the Redhead just floating there snapped Akane back into her senses, "R-Ranma!" Akane actually looked worried for her. _Uh-oh…_

Part Two: Are you… Okay? 

Ranma-chan lay unconscious in her bed, Kasumi looking after her. Finally she opened her eyes, though her vision was blurred for a minute.

"Are you awake?" Kasumi spoke softly.

Ranma-chan's vision returned and she sat up quickly, but then the spot on the back of her head started to hurt again, so she moaned in pai for a second.

"Maybe you should lie back down, I need to disinfect---"

"Oh…"

"Poor Ranma, when she's that angry, Akane just can't control herself, can you forgive her?"

"Sure, it was an accident, right?" Ranma-chan replied in a much more breathy voice than she had ever made, and somehow sounded totally sincere, which almost shocked Kasumi.

"I'm glad you feel that way…. … huh? Ranma? Are you feeling alright?"

"I've never felt better, I guess what I mean to say is, that I feel at peace, for the first time ever! Its like… Like waking up from a very long dream"

Moments Later… 

Akane, her father, and Genma burst into the room, Akane asked, "Ranma! Are you okay?!"

Ranma-chan immediately tried to cover herself screaming "eek! Don't looook!"

Genma and Soun stepped back at this unexpected command, covering their eyes.

"W-we-we're really.." started one

"s-s-sorry!" finished the other.

"What if I hadn't been clothed?! Please! Remember to knock next time!"

"Yes, of course!" they answered in unison.

The men, now including Happosai, were shocked at what they heard.

"So its true! You really are acting weirder than usual!" spoke an angered (or was she worried?) Akane.

"Oh? Am I acting weird? I'm sorry."

Kasumi spoke finally, "Ranma dear, how many fingers" she held up three.

"Three fingers!"

"Do you know who this person is?"

"My dear Uncle Tendo"

"And this is?"

"Octopus face!"

"Good, and him?"

"An Oompa-Loompa!"

Kasumi Giggled, "She seems perfectly normal…"

"Yes dear!" Agreed 'Uncle Tendo'

"Why am I the Oompa-Loompa?" whined Happy.

"_**WHERE IS HE?!**_" a demand came from the other room.

"Oh my, it seems Ukyo is here…" Kasumi rose to go greet their guest.

All were shocked save Kasumi who brought Ukyo in to join the group.

"Oh, Ucchan! What are you doing here, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, Ranma honey! I came as soon as I heard what happened! Are you alright?" She asked, casting a glare at Akane as she spoke.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just bumped my head, but it was an accident, so no harm was done." She explained, smiling sweetly.

_Yeah, right! Like hell you're fine!_ "Well, that's good. Um, Ranchan? Can you walk?"

"Yes, but I need to get dressed before I can go anywhere."

"Okay, Um, could you guys leave for a moment? I'd like to speak Ranma _alone_."

Everyone left, but Akane didn't budge an inch. "And why should I leave?!" asked an indignant Akane.

Ukyo got up from her kneeling position, walked over to Akane, and in a very low, serious, and intimidating voice, she said, "You will leave because I cannot risk you trying to kill my fiancée again, now, you've been warned, I don't want to have to use force, but I will if I have to!"

Akane went pale feeling the sincerity of her words, defeated, and in need of a new pair of underwear, she left.

Ranma-chan had just finished putting on some clothing; she was standing up, but had a curious look o her face.

"What's the matter, Ranchan?"

"Oh, its nothing, I was simply wondering where Akane went, I'd have liked to have thanked her for letting me borrow her clothing, oh well, I can thank her later."

"Okay, well, Ranchan, I don't doubt that you're fine, but I'd like to have Doctor Tofu take a look to make sure."

"Um, okay, I don't think that would be necessary, but I guess you're right."

"Well the, shall we go?"

"Sure!"

**Part Three: Um… Ucchan?**

"Okay, Ranma, stay still while I disinfect this"

"Okay"

Doctor Tofu parted her hair where she had been injured, and then got some peroxide and a cotton ball. Ranma inhaled sharply when it made contact with her scalp he quickly finished, then did some simple tests like finger thing Kasumi did.

Once finished, he asked Ranma to wait for a moment while he spoke with Ukyo.

"I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is, Ranma seems to have a mild concussion, the good news is, it looks like there will be no long term damage."

"Well, I guess that's better than it could have been, so how long do you think this will last?"

"That's hard to say…"

"What?"

"Well, cases like these come and go on their own, it could end overnight, or it could last for weeks you'll just have to be patient. But, given _her_ state of mind, if this lasts too long, I can give you a note to give to his teachers excusing his absence."

Ukyo gave a defeated sigh, "If it comes to that…"

"Just come see me."

------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Ukyo were exploring the mall because Ranma-chan wanted to go window-shopping. Ranma-chan looked like she was enjoying herself, and Ukyo was glad she was happy, but deep down, she was embarrassed at how overly feminine she was acting.

_How did my fiancée, turn out to be such a cute girl? I guess its karma, I become a boy, he becomes a girl… Damn I had this coming…_

"Oh, hi Akane! What are you doing here?" These words brought Ukyo back into the land of the living, there stood Akane with a few other girls Ukyo assumed were Akane's friends._ She can't make a scene in public, can she?_

"Oh, Hi Ranma, hey Ukyo, my friends just invited me to come shopping, but I didn't expect to see you here."

Ukyo cast Akane cold stare as she muttered, "Funny how that works, huh?" She had already thought up an excuse to be alone with her fiancée, "Oh! Ranchan! I can't find my wallet! Um, I think I left it at the food court, can you come help me find it?"

"Sure, Ucchan. Um, I'll see you later Akane!" Said the new more feminine Ranma-chan.

-------------------------------------------------------

After searching for about three minutes after parting ways with Akane, Ukyo 'found' her wallet. (apparently old habits die hard)

When they had been sitting in silence for almost a full minute Ranma finally spoke up asking, "Um… Ucchan? Do you think Akane actually meant to hurt me?"

"Ranma, if I came after you swinging my spatula at you, do you think I'd have meant to hurt you?"

"But Kasumi said Akane can't control herself when she's angry, and I'm pretty sure that's true."

"Ranma… Akane was willing to hurt you over her cooking, Haven't you ever wondered what our first meeting in _ten years_ would have been like if things didn't play out the way they did? I hate to admit it, but you'd probably be dead." _No long term damage, my ass! I know Ranchan isn't __**that**__ stupid…_

Ranma-chan sat in silence next to Ukyo, who now felt bad for telling her best friend, no, for telling her fiancée that she almost tried to kill him.

Part Four: Sorry! Later That Evening at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki… 

Ukyo had suggested that Ranma stay at her place, for her own safety, of course. Why else would Ukyo want to be alone with Ranma all night?

About Half an hour after Ukyo went to bed, she heard knocking on her bedroom door, knowing that the only other person at her home was Ranma, she simply sat up and said, "Come in, Ranma…"

Ranma-chan entered holding a pillow, "I'm sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah, I couldn't sleep, whatsup?"

"Um… I couldn't sleep either… I just can't stand being alone for some reason, I hate to intrude, but… can I sleep with you?"

Normally, Ukyo might have thought '_Score!_' but after the events of that day, Ukyo snapped. She threw open her window, practically ripping it out of the wall, she grabbed Ranma by her shirt collar, and _threw_ her out the window saying, "_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_"

It wasn't until Ranma's head collided with a telephone pole, that Ukyo regaind control, and realized what she had done. "OHMYGOD!" She ran downstairs and out into the street where Ranma had landed, she was relieved when she heard the familiar voice ask "What did you do that for?!" the female embodiment of her fiancée tried to stand up, instead, she was lifted up into a full embrace by a crying Ukyo.

"Thank god!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **I know what you may be thinking, "What the hell?" But this is what I thought of when I thought about an alternative to the actual version with Akane. I hope you enjoyed reading it, at least.

**Preview of Next Chapter: **We all know greedy old Genma made a few engagements for his son, but what if Ranma's Mom had made one for him?

All I can say is, there may be a lot more chaos in Nerima when she arrives… Or will there be? See for yourself…


End file.
